Motherly Love
by LinkLovegood92
Summary: One shot Femmeslash, Hermione asks Molly Weasley for some help, and gets more than she bargained for.


Hermione stepped carefully down the precarious staircases of The Burrow. She came to the one leading down to the ground floor, when a woman stepped out of a doorway behind her.

"Hurry up, Hermione, dear, the wedding will start in a few minutes. Oh, my, you look beautiful, dear!" Said Mrs. Weasley. Hermione blushed.

"Thanks, but actually Mrs. Weasley, I was looking for you. One of those bewitched jugs of juice bumped into me. I think my dress is stained, can you help me?" she muttered.

"Oh, not a problem at all" She pointed her wand at Hermione's chest where a large purple stain spread over the thin turquoise, and said confidently "Scourgify". The stain did not move.

"I tried that, it wouldn't come out, which is why I came to you."

"Hmm" said Mrs. Weasley. "Tergeo". Some of the stain lifted, but it still remained very obvious. For a minute or so, she non-verbally cast countless spells. Her wand flashed, and Hermione's chest grew very hot, then very cold, turned green temporarily, then returned to its pale, stained dress wearing state.

"I really don't know why it won't come off. Not to worry, dear, not to worry. Come in here, we have a few more dresses that you could wear. Nervously, Hermione followed Mrs. Weasley into the room.

There were racks and racks of clothes. Most of them well-worn, most likely worn down by several Weasley brothers. There was one devoted to dresses. Mrs Weasley headed straight for it and began to flick through.

After a few minutes, she returned with a few dresses over her arm.

"Try this, dear. It was Ginny's from the Yule ball. You're a little taller than her, and you've grown a few inches in three years, but try it anyway." With a little uncomfortable glance at Mrs. Weasley, Hermione pulled her stained dress over her head and it dropped to the floor. She covered her breasts with an arm and reached out for the also lightly blue dress that Mrs. Weasley handed out to her.

"What's the matter?" Mrs. Weasley asked pleasantly.

"I'm not… I… That dress was a bit low cut, and I'm not wearing a…"

"Aah, say no more, dear, I'm very sorry". Molly Weasley turned around quickly, blushing slightly.

With a little effort, Hermione pulled it on. It was very tight, and a few inches too short for her liking, coming to just below her knees.

"Not a problem, try this one" Mrs Weasley held out another dress. A deep purple one. "This one was mine, years and years ago. I must've been close to your height. Try it."

Hermione tried on the purple dress, it was too big, and she had to hold it to stop it falling down. She thought it was likely because she was a lot skinnier than Mrs. Weasley, but didn't say anything. She tried the other three dresses, but none of them fit right. Eventually, she stood in the bedroom, staring uncomfortably at the floor, wearing only high heels and panties, holding a mint green dress against her chest. Mrs. Weasley was rooting through the rack in front of her, and eventually pulled out a lilac dress.

"This might be ok, dear. It's one we picked up for Ginny, but I don't think she ever wore it."

Hermione pulled the dress on. Her neat hair, that she had spend ages doing, was now ruined. The dress fit like a glove, though maybe a little tighter than it was intended to be on Ginny, but it fit well.

"Excellent!" Mrs Weasley cried. "You look beautiful! Come over here and I'll zip you up, ok?" Mrs. Weasley looked at her and smiled. Hermione smiled back and approached Mrs. Weasley.

She turned around to face the door again and Mrs. Weasley approached her. Slowly, she began to pull the zip up the back of the light lilac dress.

"It's a very nice dress, Hermione." She pulled up the zip, and with the nail of her curled index finger, she lightly drew a line right up Hermione's back, who shivered from the tingling sensation.

"Are you okay, dear?".

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley, thank you. Should we head down to the wedding now?"

"Yes, we probably should, in a minute. Turn around, look at me." Hermione turned around, and Mrs. Weasley had to look up slightly into her face. She smiled, and Hermione smiled sheepishly back. Hermione stood a little awkwardly as Mrs. Weasley began shuffling around her, pulling at fabric and adjusting things, muttering phrases like "Hmm" and "No…". She pulled the dress up Hermione's shoulders a little more, smoothed out a wrinkle of fabric near her leg, and ended up kneeling in front of Hermione, at the level of her waist. She pulled a fold of fabric, and it spread further down her legs.

"It's a little too low cut, dear, maybe I should just…" Mrs. Weasley reached her arms to Hermione's front."No, really, Mrs. Weasley, you don't have to…" She stopped mid-sentence and gasped. Molly Weasley reached and grabbed the low "V"-shaped neckline of Hermione's lilac dress and began to re-adjust it. She pulled it slightly and wiggled it up Hermione's body until it came to rest a inch or two higher than it did before. Her fingers grazed Hermione's chest, and she shivered again.

"That's a bit better. It's still low, dear, you're only a young girl."

Hermione turned to look at Mrs. Weasley and smiled. She re-adjusted her breasts so that they were at the same height again, and began to turn around.

"Wait, dear." Said Mrs. Weasley. She reached to adjust Hermione's necklace and straightened the chain. Her eyes were flickering about, giving Hermione the impression that she was trying desperately to think of something to say. She walked behind Hermione again and played a little with the zip. Her hands moved under Hermione's arms on the pretence of adjusting layers of lilac lace. She snaked round and, in one quick motion, cupped Hermione's breasts in her hands. Hermione gasped, and stood completely still.

Slowly, Molly Weasley began to massage Hermione's breasts, her fingers separated from Hermione's soft skin only by a thin layer of lilac fabric. She drew her fingers lightly in circles around Hermione's nipples. Her breathing was loud and heavy in Hermione's ear, it tickled and excited both of them. She slipped one hand into the V of Hermione's neckline, and drew her fingers over the upper portion of breast that was already exposed. She placed both hands under the dress and carried on.

Hermione gasped again. It felt so strange, and she always imagined that the first time that this would be done to her, it would be by a man and not a woman, let alone her best friend's mum. Still, a woman's touch was lighter, her breasts were barely touching Mrs. Weasley, the skin only making contact at the fingertips, but it was still incredibly exciting and strange for Hermione, as well as weirdly erotic.

Molly withdrew her right hand and moved it down Hermione's side. She pressed herself closer and moved her hand up Hermione's leg, under her dress. She lightly brushed her fingers over the back of Hermione's knees, which quivered. Hermione feared that they might give way. She tipped her head back onto Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, exhaled deeply and let her continue.

Mrs. Weasley reached the top of Hermione's leg, and slowly moved her hand up to even softer skin, bypassing he underwear and slipping her hand straight under. She moved her whole hand in soft circles, gripping her lightly and squeezing. Hermione moaned, and moved her hands behind her. She reached and grabbed Mrs. Weasley's own butt, and pulled her closer into her back. Hermione kept her hands there, rubbing each one in soft circles. Mrs. Weasley moaned too, into Hermione's ear.

"Mrs. Weasley…"

"Call me Molly, dear…" They said between gasps.

Molly reached her hand around Hermione's thigh, her hand still in the waistband of Hermione's underwear, and moved it over Hermione's front. Without hesitating, she thrust two fingers into Hermione very quickly, withdrew them, and replaced them again with constant speed.

Hermione was caught off guard, she let out a gasp, then began to moan even louder.

"Molly…faster" She said, taking deep breaths. Molly fingers pounded into her, their skin slapping together. Hermione moaned louder than ever. Suddenly, they heard the soft thudding of someone coming down the nearby staircase. They quickly untangled their arms and hands, and managed the straighten their dresses before George appeared in the doorway.

"Looks like the guests are beginning to arrive, we should probably get down there, mum" He walked down another staircase and headed outside. Mrs. Weasley smiled at Hermione, kissed her on the cheek, and swept from the room. It had ended as quickly as it had begun, and Hermione, flushed with colour, sat down and began to fix up her hair.


End file.
